emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03149
}} is the 3,151st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 5 April, 2002. Plot Part 1 At Home Farm Chris has told Charity about the mistake at Dale Park. They are expecting Rodney to arrive shortly. Charity suspects Nicola. Rodney arrives and tells them Nicola and Maggie are coming over at ten. Charity leaves. In the chalet Maggie is getting ready for her meeting. Phil, Craig and Lucy are supportive. In Wishing Well Cottage Lisa tells Sam and Zak they need the extra money from their jobs. Charity arrives with the uniforms. Zak isn't happy with having Tate Trash on his back. Zak doctors the logo. Ashley has called at the Vets surgery to see Zoe. Paddy tells him that she hasn't arrived yet leaving him to do the work. Ashley tells Paddy about her drinking last night. Both men think she has a problem with the booze. Paddy realises that Zoe has made a pass at Ashley. Maggie and Nicola are waiting in the reception room at Home Farm. Chris tells them he will call them when he is ready. Maggie again accuses Nicola of ruining her life. Rodney calls Maggie into the office. In the Tate Haulage office, Phil asks Charity if she thinks Maggie will get the sack. Zak offers to cover for Phil on the bin round so Phil can be at home for Maggie when she returns from the meeting. Zak tells Sam they can call at the bookies before starting the round. In the office at Home Farm Maggie has told Chris and Rodney her side of the story. Chris questions the seriousness of her allegation and thinks the holiday park isn't big enough for both Nicola and Maggie. Maggie tells them either Nicola goes or she quits. Maggie leaves. Rodney tells Chris he must hear Nicola’s side of the story before taking Maggie's side. Ashley has called to see Zoe at Brook Cottage. Zoe has a hangover and doesn't remember what happened between her and Ashley last night. Nicola is telling Chris and Rodney her version of events. She uses her female charms to try and convince the men. Nicola leaves and Rodney still believes his daughter would not be so vindictive. In Brook Cottage Ashley tells Zoe she has a drink problem. Zoe accuses Ashley of making a pass at her. Zoe threatens to tell Bernice and the Bishop. Part 2 Ashley and Zoe are still arguing as he leaves. Sam asks them if they are OK. In the office at Home Farm Rodney and Chris are still discussing Nicola and Maggie. Chris threatens to review his investment if the problem is not resolved. Charity arrives and Chris asks how Zak and Sam are doing. In the Woolpack Sam asks Zak if he can have a break for lunch. Zak tells Sam to clear the building materials from outside the Post Office. In the village Danny apologises to Ollie for lying to her about his sexuality. Ollie apologises for spreading the rumour. They walk away arm in arm. Zak and Sam are clearing the builders’ material from outside the post office. In the Woolpack Rodney asks Diane to tell him the truth about Nicola and asks is she thinks Maggie's accusations against her could be true. Diane reminds her about Nicola's other plots against people to get her way. In the village Charity asks Sam and Zak how they are doing on their rounds. She is suspicious about them. Zak makes Charity take him for a drink. In the Woolpack Charity realises Zak has spent most of the day in the pub. Rodney leaves to go and see Nicola. In Dale View Nicola tells Jess and Anne-Marie that her campaign against Maggie has worked. Rodney arrives. Nicola tells Rodney not to be too hard on Maggie. Rodney asks Jess and Anne-Marie to leave him and Nicola alone. Charity tells Chris the village is clean and everyone is happy. Chris calls out to Zoe and she tries to explain the bottle of brandy in her hand. Chris is worried about his sister. At Wishing Well Cottage Zak and Sam are unloading the building materials from the refuse lorry. Lisa asks how their first day at work has gone. Lisa questions if Zak is up to something when she sees the building material. In Dale View Rodney tells Nicola he has to make a success of Dale Park. Rodney tells Nicola he knows it was her that messed up the bookings. Nicola is upset that Rodney believes Maggie over her. Rodney sacks Nicola. Nicola is upset and tells her father she never want to see him again. Rodney goes Nicola cries. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday